Deliverance
by Panda's Neko Lily
Summary: The titan problem will only get worse, everyone knows that. A new girl enters the Survey Corp ranks, and with her own taste in combat, maybe things can change. But who's willing to abandon the ways they knew, to learn something risky, and new? Who's willing to trust someone who's closed off from everyone else? Only the person who is the same way. Rated M for later chapters.


Hello Lovelies! You may have come here from my League fanfiction( Can be found on my profile ) I am currently writing, or just found this up front! Well, let me run by this real quick! I swap names a lot, yes, but I am now popularly known as Panda! I like to do a lot of writing when I have down time, so here we are! Without further ado, let me give you the common formatting!  
>"This is Dilouge, duh :P" I'm sorry, I have problems spelling Diolouge.<br>This is normal Action!  
>Bold!-Thoughts, or emphasized words<br>Stressed or key words, sometimes thought  
>Time skips<br>(Out of Character/story chat)

* * *

><p>In the Survey Corp base, an old castle like structure, there was the sound of scrubbing, water splashing, the occasional yell. A girl with pale skin and vibrant violet eyes and black hair scrubs the windows, it has been a full year since the failed mission to reclaim Wall Maria, and the very next day, they were going to try again. Footsteps sound, she ignores it. Like it matters, hope they don't track dirt. The sentence whirrs through her mind, and she sighs and continues to clean her assigned room. The windows shine with cleanliness, and the footsteps sound closer.<p>

"Good work, Newbie. What's your name, anyways? I didn't quite catch it." The calm and monotone voice of her superior, Corporal Levi sounds behind her, she turns, she blinks... noticing she was shorter than him(Midgets :D).

"Luna Shallei." Her tone is even and calm and she gently tips her head up at meet his eyes, a steel grey meeting the vibrant purple.

"Right. Jaeger needs to get influence from you..." With that, he walks off, she blinks. She shakes her head, finishes up, and goes off to help others. It's been a full year, the thought comes sooner than Levi can stop it , since Petra died... With that, an aching feeling wedges into his chest, and he lets out a sigh, and goes to hunt down Eren.

Off in the stables, Eren and Armin are cleaning the horses. Eren smiles at Armin, though no one knew it, they were a thing. They had been together for a year, ever since Eren was deemed innocent, and safe, they had gotten closer. The sound of footsteps return their full attentions to the horses they were taking care of.

"Eren, go with Hanji to train in your titan form more." Levi turns, and walks away with that, back to cleaning. Eren sighs.

"Aah, dammit." Eren walks over, and tips Armin's head lightly and kisses him lovingly on the lips.

"Guess that means I gotta go. Stay cute Armin." Eren grins, and Armin flushes.

"A-Alright Eren, don't get hurt." Armin manages, and smiles brightly.

"Of course." Eren smiles, and walks off, bumping into the new girl, dumping cold and dirty water on them both.

"Agh! God dammit!" Luna shouts, a bit to loud.

"Sorry!" Eren backed up a bit. Luna shot daggers.

"It's fine... just watch where you're going next time..." Luna sighs and picks up her bucket, and puts it back as Eren hurries off, Luna sighs. She'll have to take a shower now. Luna turns and heads inside, and passes by Levi.

"What happened to you, Shallei?" He quirks and eyebrow at her, she huffs.

"Some guy bumped into me and the bucket of water spilt on us both. Is it alright if I get a shower?" Luna's eyes meet his evenly, and he nods, and continues walking.

Time Skip! Wooosh!

It's the next day, they Survey Corps are heading back. Levi, Luna, Eren, and Armin are on the look out for any incoming titans, when the ground rumbles.

"Time to move out! Let's go." Levi turns and mounts his horse, but the titan moves faster as it comes into view. Everyone mounts up and flees, the area is flat and unsafe to use their 3DMG gear, with nothing to latch to, and running at it with said gear is no good idea.

"Sir! We might have to turn and fight, what do we do?" Luna rides up to Levi's side.

"I want you and Ackerman to handle that thing, she's a good fighter, so trust her judgement." Levi's eyes bore into Luna's vivid purple, and she nods and rides back, and both girls stand in their saddles and charge the titan.

"I'll distract it!" Luna calls over to her, and as she moves in faster, it snatches her, and Mikasa tries to fly back behind it, but she's swatted away. Luna squirms and writhes in pain to it's tight grip.

"Shit shit shit!" The swears fly from her mouth, it the titan shoves Luna in it's mouth, she manages to draw her swords as she is sent down it's throat, and she jabs her sword in, stopping her fall, and cuts deep into the soft, wet flesh.

Outside, Levi watches as the titan devours the newbie, another dead. But then, a sword pierces through it's neck, and slices all the way around, hitting the weak spot. The head falls off, and the girl is hanging on as the body falls forward, and she scrambles out, covered in the red blood and saliva.

"This is GROSS!" Luna exclaims in disdain, and tries to shake the blood off her in anyway. Levi looks in disgust, yet admiration at the girl. Her quick thinking saved her ass.

"Are you okay?" Mikasa runs over.  
>"I'm fine, who knew it'd do that." Luna laughs it off, though inside she's freaking out at how close she was to death. She was lucky she was quick thinking. She sighs, and remounts, and they continue back into the gate, another failed expedition, but less deaths this time.<p>

As they ride through town, they are once again mocked.

"Our taxes hard at work folks!"

"Why is that one covered in blood?"

"What happened?"

A little boy looks at them in amazement, and it's only the blood soaked Luna who smiles at him, an assuring smile.

"Wow! They're so cool!?" He gasps in awe, and they ride on. Back at the castle, Levi walks over to Luna.

"Good thinking out there, Shallei." His compliment is monotone, and Luna nods.

"Thank you, sir." She keeps a flat expression, surprised he even complimented her, it was very close she's even alive, let alone not hurt. As he walks off, she walks off to the girl's area to shower, the blood starting to get sticky, dried, and smelly.

Luna discards her dirtied clothing into the nearby hamper, her long black hair cascades down, some of her bangs falling into her face. She'll need to cut her hair soon, maybe Christa or Ymir can help her with that. The water turns warm, and she steps in. Luna wasn't very endowed, as to say. Her chest was smaller than most the other girl's. However, she had a nice curve around her hips.

The water turns red as it washes away the titan blood, the smell. As she washes herself off, her mind wanders to the Corporal. She didn't get him. But, in a sense, they were the same, if what she heard is true. Both are cold-hearted. But maybe their reasons are different. Luna shuts out everyone because she doesn't want to get hurt. She's been hurt enough. Her family was evicted when she was young, and was hurt when she was told she'd be living with her grandparents. When the titans broke into Wall Maria, they had been killed when the house collapsed.

That doesn't quite explain why she chose the Survey Corps, however. She joined them so she could become a fighter, so she could fight along side her fellow soldiers, not cower within the walls. She did not cower. She fought. She'll die a warrior, not a coward. Luna sighs.

Turning off the water, she steps out of the shower and dries off, then gets dressed. She manages to get onto the castle roof, and watch the sun dip below the horizon. The sky illuminating a wonderful scenery. The sky was dyed with oranges and reds, even some purple as it sunk lower. Stars soon dappled the sky, Luna smiles. The cool air of night soars by, sending a chill through Luna.

"I see you like to watch the sunset, as well." Luna turns, and sees the Corperal. Luna blinks.

"Yeah, it's really calming..." Luna sighs, and watches the sun dip below the horizon, she hears Levi approach and sit beside her.  
>"What made you join the Survey Corps, anyways rookie. Didn't you know what you were getting into?" Levi looks at her, his sharp steel-grey eyes bore into her, she doesn't waver.<p>

"I did, I knew I'd fight titans, and most likely die. I joined because I refuse to cower behind the damn walls, not like the garisons, or the MP." Luna looks straight ahead.

"Interesting answer, I know the 104th cadets, the few who joined us joined because of Jaeger." Levi's voice is calm, no real emotion.

"I see, only a few of my fellow graduates decided to join the corps, all the top 10 joined the MP. Cowards." Luna's tone fills with disdain, her eyes flashing hate.

"Interesting. It's odd to see someone who is safe because of those people, speak so harshly of them." A light cluck of his tongue.

"I have the ability to speak what I so wish. No one can force me to think or feel any one way. They don't own me." Luna looks at him, meeting his eyes full on, unwavering at the unnerving gaze.

"Yet you listen to what you're told." He cocks an eyebrow.

"There's a fine line between being owned and controlled, to being told what to do. One you have a choice, the other you don't." Luna turns away, and watches as the sun fully sets, and night takes it's course, the sky illuminated with a full moon and the many stars.

"Fine night." Levi looks up at the sky.

"Indeed." Luna gets up and offers a hand to the Corporal.

"Thanks, Shallei." Luna simply nods.

"You're an odd girl, not like the others. I like it." With that, Levi walks off, leaving a confused Luna standing alone on the roof.

* * *

><p>And that's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed the read! R &amp; R 3<p> 


End file.
